the beautiful Sakura
by asma raya
Summary: when you lost every thing you love in this world: your family, your love and your child. will you live onther day. or maybe life will give you another chance. a Sasusaku fic.
Made by: Asma Raya

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of these characters

It's my first naruto fic. I hope that u will enjoy reading it.

Today was a normal day for Sarada Uchiha. The sun was shining throw her window with a bright, warmer filling. The air was not cold but refreshing. The scent of the sakura's trees was overwhelming. This was obviously the begging of a good day. Even the nasty sound of her alarm didn't bother her. She wakes up in a good mood.

After taking her shower and putting some nice closes. She brushed her black hair, put her glasses on and she got out of her room. She was running to the big living room because she want to see him before he goes to his work.

\- 'Daddy" she said running to him. Even being his unemotional cold self, Sasuki Uchiha could not refuse his daughter a hug. She was his everything even if he didn't say so. She was his world.

-"somebody is joyful today. Anything particular?". Sasuke asked his daughter.

-"nothing daddy. I don't know why? But I feel that today will be a very pleasant day" she replied with a big smile on her face.

-"I hope so. Do you have school today Sarada".

-"yes, I have 2 classes today and after that we have our annual school picnic, I told you about last week and I asked you if you want to come with me. You told me you will see if you can make it" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

-"I am sorry, but I can't join you today, I have a meeting with a very important client". When Sasuke looked to his daughter eyes, he could see her sadness in them, he knew that she is missing him because of his work (Sasuke is the CEO of the Uchiha Company. One of the most influent companies in Japan) he was always working. Because after the death of his own parents in a car incident and his brother with a cancer. Sasuke was the only heirs of the company; he becomes the head of the company at a very young age. And he straggled a lot to make his company one of the most important in Japan. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of failing at his job and become the shame of the Uchiha's family. And disgrace his clan. But all that was past. Because at the age of 30, he became one of the most influent man in the world.

-"don't be so sad. I will try to be there for next time, okay. And why don't you ask your mother to come with you today". And before Sarada answer her father, a cold voice echoed in the room.

-"I can't go with her Sasuke-dear. I have a shopping trip with my friends to Paris, I will be absent for the rest of the week". Karin Uchiha answered her husband ( I know, I know. All of you are telling me what the hell. Don't be scared it's a sasusaku fic. Just wait). Sasuke was not shocked by her answer, or the fact that she prefers shopping over her daughter. He knows that Karin is an awful mother and the only reason why he married her, was the fact that she was pregnant with his child. Truth to be said, he hated her, not just for her actions with their daughter but the f act that he lost the love of his life because of her.

-"its ok daddy. You will make it next time and nice trip mom. Now I have to go or I will be late". And before Sasuke could say something, she was out of the door, he turned his head to look at his presume wife with a look of disgust.

-"why are you looking at me like that Sasuke dear? Will you miss me when I will be on my trip?" She said hopefully. Waiting for him to approve what she said.

-"I don't give a damn, if you goes on trip or die. The only thing reling me to you is Sarada. Don't forget it". He answered her coldly. She was shocked by his answer and after a few seconds she became mad.

-"don't tell me, you are still waiting for that bitch? She is maybe died and even if she is still alive, she most hates you. You brooked her….". She was cut by an angry Sasuke, who put his hand over her neck.

-"call her a bitch one more time, and it will be the end of you". And he stormed out of the house.

-"I really hate you, Sakura Haruno. Even when you're gone for 12 years. he still in love with you. But I am very happy because I destroyed your happiness not just ones." And her smile gets even wilder (in a creepy style).

\- back to Sarada

All the students of the Konoha High School were gathered in the park with their families for the picnic. All of them were happy and enjoyed the beautiful day with their loved ones. Except Sarada, she was sad and lonely. Even if the family of her best friend( future boyfriend in the story) the Uzumaki's considers her as one of them( all of them knows about her awful mother) but she felt lonely, hated and unwanted by her on mother. And because of all these thoughts running inside her head. She had enough and she begging to run in the forest near the park. She didn't knows, what she is doing or why she is running. She heard Boruto and Himawari call her name. BUT SHE COULDN'T STOP. The tears were falling on her face and she asked herself again and again "why did she have me if she hated me this much? Why?" And she didn't notice. That she was running deeper and deeper in the woods or the fact that she was running directly to a person. Before she could see the woman in front of her she collided with her and the two of them failed on the dirty ground. Even when she knows that she was on the floor. Sarada kept crying, she was hurt and she didn't care anymore. But what shocked her was the fact that the women she collided with was hugging her like a mother with her child. She didn't know why but she hugged the women back.

-"why are you crying, dear." A soft voice asked Sarada. and she felt a warm hand caress her head warmly to make her feel safe. Sarada look at her in the eyes, she was mesmerized by the beautiful woman in front of her. The woman had a pink hair and green eyes, she had an angelic face and a beautiful warm smile. She couldn't support what did happen today, all the sadness, all the pain and all the hurt. And now this woman in front of her, is she real or a dream? Sarada couldn't take it anymore and she collapse.

Who is the pink haired woman? What will happens to Sarada?


End file.
